grand_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber of Black
Saber of Black is the Saber-class Servant of the Black Faction during the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia. His true name is Siegfried, the Dragon-Blooded Knight of the Nibelungenlied, in which he slew the evil dragon Fafnir with the cursed holy sword Balmung. Statistics *'Name': Saber of Black, Siegfried, "Dragon-Blooded Knight", "Dragon Slayer", "Dragon-Slaying Hero" *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Heroic Spirit, Saber-class Servant *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Balmung *'Weaknesses': Armor of Fafnir has a weakness, a leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to him. Wounds dealt to this part of his body are extremely difficult to heal, as well. Its effectiveness is also reduced if he blocks blows with Balmung, and it has removed his Magic Resistance skill. Armor of Fafnir's increased defense against Noble Phantasm-class abilities is also ignored by anti-heroes, dragon slayers, or weapons with dragon slaying anecdotes. Siegfried is an honorable knight who will drag out fights with worthy opponents and won't resort to dishonorable tactics. Due to being summoned as a Servant, he cannot use Balmung at the speed that he could when he was alive. He is also incredibly unlucky and attempting to use the riches bestowed by his Golden Rule will only result in greater misfortune. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Ben Pronsky Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Personality History Main Skills and Equipment Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon: A Noble Phantasm that embodies the legend in which Siegfried bathed in and swallowed blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, gaining the "invincible body of a dragon" in the process. As a result, Siegfried's skin and organs are tougher than the strongest steel, completely nullifying anything less than an A-Rank physical attack capable of shattering mountains or magecraft from the Age of Gods. Even Achilles, one of the most famous heroes in the world, failed to leave a scratch on Siegfried due to this Noble Phantasm. Attacks that can penetrate the armor's protective effects have their effects greatly reduced, as even the blows of the mighty hero Karna, which are able to easily sunder the bodies of Servants, gouge their vital organs, and dismember their bodies, are unable to leave more than scratches that are easily healed through Siegfried's connection with his Master. : When utilized against abilities on the level of a Noble Phantasm, it effects are further strengthened. However, Noble Phantasm-class abilities used by antiheroes, heroes legendary for their feats of slaying dragons, or wielding dragon slaying weapons or spells will bypass the bonus defense against Noble Phantasm-class abilities. In addition, the armor's defensive properties are also reduced when he blocks blows with Balmung, and he has lost his Magic Resistance skill due to this Noble Phantasm's presence. Siegfried's greatest weakness is the leaf-shaped mark on his back where a linden leaf stuck during his bathing. Due to a conceptual curse, he is completely unable to cover it with armor, magical shielding, or any other means. Should he be struck there, even the weakest Servant could slay him, and it is incredibly difficult to heal if it's wounded. However, due to Siegfried's skill there are few foes who can exploit this weakness without resorting to outright assassination. Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon: Siegfried's golden greatsword and a descendant of the greatest demonic sword, Gram. It possesses the properties of Holy Sword and Demonic Swords, being a blade of incredible quality that is even able to receive blows with weapons created by the gods themselves, bringing glory and ruin upon both Siegfried and his foes. When utilized as a Noble Phantasm, it quickly takes in True Ether from the Age of Gods with the command "O' Sword let thee be filled...". It then releases an arc of energy the color of twilight with a swing of the blade, possessing enough range and destructive power to annihilate armies and match the cursed sword of Mordred. Balmung possesses an incredibly high activation rate, but it remains slower than that of the original Siegfried due to the degradation of Siegfried's Magic Core upon his summoning as a Servant. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servant Category:Saber-class Servant Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters